The MBS - BSAP program at UNM has had a two-fold effect: 1) It has strengthened Biomedical Research for faculty by actual funding of research activities in current areas, from the application of theoretical physics and mathematics to investigate biological molecular structure to the study of the effects of aging on the cellular surface. To aid in these studies some equipment has also been provided; 2) it has broadened the scope and experience of minority MBS students through biomedical research participation and by co-authorship in publications appearing in referred scientific journals (27 publications), by presentations at local, regional, national and international scientific meetings (33 presentations) and by receiving academic honors. The MBS - BSAP has also made a significant impact on the university faculty, administration and students by increasing the awareness of minority students' potential as scientific investigators, while retaining sensitivity to those coming from an educationally/economically disadvantaged group. As a result more science departments are now actively seeking minority undergraduate and graduate students and minority faculty.